


Howl

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Castles, Dancing, Fairy Tale Elements, Honey, Loud Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Quiet Sex, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Do I not make you feel a lot of things, Tobio?" Hinata asked. "I want to hear about it when I do." "You hear about it, I tell you." "I want other people to hear about it," Hinata whispered, sliding his leg over Tobio's slowly. Soft, Tobio thought. He ran his palm up and down Hinata's warm thigh, unable to help his urge to touch. "Why?"The little prince burrowed into him, so, so small against his side. "So everyone will know who you belong to." '--Hinata takes Tobio on a tour of the royal castle, with some scenic stops along the route. Tobio is still figuring out how he's going to fit into a place as grand as this new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hunger_ is back! For those checking this series out for the first time, there's just a few things to note: the setting has some Omegaverse elements (alphas are called Wolves, and omegas are called Lambs) and takes place in a pseudo-medieval time period. Hinata is a Lamb, the next in line to the throne of the kingdom, but Kageyama is a Wolf commoner he met by accident about a year previous; they are already bonded at this point in the story. 
> 
> Size difference is also in effect: Hinata is still around 5' 2", but Kageyama is about 6' 7".

"Hah, ah, _ahh—Tobio—there—"_

It wasn't that Hinata was ever really quiet.

"Right _there—yes, YES—_ " A high pitched whine. "Faster, faster—"

Actually, that wasn't quite right. He was never truly quiet—but there were times when he got, well, really very loud. This tended to happen most often around food, or bath times, or…

"Tobio, you're so _deep,_ you feel _so good_ inside me—"

During sex. Holy hell, he was loud during sex. But there was loud, the sweet chorus of increasingly high-pitched moans that spilled from his lips as Tobio pounded him into oblivion—and then there was _loud,_ this kind of blunt vocality, with Hinata riding his dick hard and staring down at him, eyes that burned with mirth and mischief as if to sing _"Got you…_ ". It made Tobio wonder who the real wolf was, when Hinata sunk his fangs in like this. When the perfect little prince curled his perfect little mouth upwards into something that was more a smirk than a smile and tipped his head back, calling for him. Announcing his intent.

"Don't stop, I'm coming—oh, god, I'm—"

And Tobio watched dazedly, head spinning, as Hinata leaned back on his legs, still sliding his tight hole slickly over Tobio inside him, still working him steady and hard as he came, _loud_ and gasping, cock twitching as he pumped wet, white ropes over Tobio's stomach and chest.

It was partly the realization of just _how good_ Hinata had gotten at fucking them both senseless that finished Tobio off, watching the redhead rolling his hips with his head leaned back, afterglow of a really good orgasm turning his small, sweaty body pink and warm. It only took seconds after that for Tobio to lose it, his own moans silent, mouth open as he squeezed Hinata's waist tight, spilling into him.

"Mmm," said a satisfied, warm voice as he finished, and then he was being kissed, deeply and lovingly. He melted back into the sheets, overwhelmed. Hinata overwhelmed him, often, but he found he didn't mind. "Happy?"

"I was happy before," Tobio said, eyes closed. "But, I'm still happy now."

Hinata laughed quietly in his ear. "Well, I can't tell—you're always so quiet."

"I'm not quiet."

"You are here," Hinata said. He sounded slightly, if not seriously, put out.

"That's because…" Tobio fidgeted, and Hinata draped his little limbs everywhere over him. Even with his eyes still closed, Tobio could sense he was being stared at. "It's different here. People might overhear."

A nose pressed into his neck. "That's the point," Hinata mumbled.

Tobio cracked an eye open. _Ah._ "Is that what you've been doing?"

"What?" Hinata asked innocently. Now he had his eyes closed again, but Tobio could see the smile playing at the corners of his mouth in his head.

"That's why you're being so…"

"So?"

"Noisy."

"I would say honest," Hinata murmured, trailing his fingers up and down Tobio's sternum. It tickled, but not overly so. "You make me feel a lot of things. I like it."

Tobio felt his face going red, and _felt_ the corresponding grin on Hinata's face, and turned his head petulantly to the side. "Shut up."

"Do I not make you feel a lot of things, Tobio?" the prince asked. "I want to hear about it when I do."

"You hear about it, I tell you."

"I want other people to hear about it," Hinata whispered, sliding his leg over Tobio's slowly. _Soft,_ Tobio thought. He ran his palm up and down Hinata's warm thigh, unable to help his urge to touch.

"Why?"

Hinata burrowed into him, so, so small against his side. "So everyone will know who you belong to."

Tobio almost couldn't argue with that. Almost couldn't, and didn't, for the time being, as Hinata dozed off curled up in his arms.

But he looked around the room—with its white embroidered walls, and gilt furniture, and hand painted wallpaper; the bed that was even bigger than his own at home; an entire series of private baths, more like a small lake, one small part of the suite of rooms belonging to Hinata—and the lump in his throat grew bigger as he forced himself to swallow.

Because, as much as he always ended up indulging all Hinata's tiny whims, he wasn't sure if he could handle this one. Verbal obscenities were one thing back at their intimate, fire-lit cabin, where he could let Hinata know all the filthy things he was going to do to him, make him squirm without so much as touching him.

But here, in the royal palace on the hill, with all its well-lit corners, and servants listening, and Hinata's parents, the king and queen, sitting across from him at the banquet table every night…

That was another story entirely.

Tobio looked down at the small, sleeping form next to him, and wondered whether he was going to make it out of this visit unscathed.

*

Tobio had only been to the palace a year previous, once, and it could not have been considered a relaxing or inviting visit. He had first been brought in as a prisoner, thrown in the dungeons, nearly executed (technically Hinata's fault, though Tobio hadn't been in a position to complain, at the time), and then, though they had managed to make it through all that, Hinata had subsequently been banished for a year.

So they had left for his cabin in the forest clearing the morning after Tobio had been freed—and as such, he hadn't ever managed to really get a good look at the palace.

Now, however, the year was up. Hinata had been welcomed back with open arms (no one had wanted him gone in the first place) and they had been invited to stay at their earliest convenience. And Tobio had known Hinata missed it, missed the attendants who had raised him, missed the pale sunlit walls and open courtyards, missed his mother, most of all. Despite having made a second home with him and Grey in their tiny cabin, Tobio had always known Hinata would be eager to go back. He had sat up late, some nights, with increasing frequency as the year drew to a close, writing letters to his mother, making plans for his return.

Tobio could begrudge him none of this. And so, exactly one year and one week to the day they had left it, they were back at the castle, Hinata running up the grand flight of steps leading to the entrance with abandon, heedless of the two rows of knights that yielded easily, even joyfully, for him as he passed, greeting the prince with a rousing salute. The castle doors had been thrown open wide for him at his arrival, like the land welcoming the sun over the horizon, there had been _music,_ and in the midst of it all, Tobio had stood, waiting at the foot of the steps and fidgeting with the straps on his satchel. Unsure.

But Hinata had turned at the top, and seen him at the bottom, and held out his hand.

"Kageyama," he had said, a little impatient, a little gleeful. "What are you waiting for?"

And just like that, Tobio had been invited inside.

It hadn't been as traumatizingly awkward as he had feared. True, he was completely unused to life in the palace—there were customs he'd never heard of, servants who wanted to buzz about him, over a thousand rooms to get lost in. But Hinata was there, always, to take his hand and lead him through, though sometimes he couldn't help but laugh at the occasional look of momentary panic that would steal over Tobio's face, like the first night when one of the servants had asked if he would desire a massage post-bath and Tobio had replied, unthinkingly, "No, Hinata does that." In front of the King and Queen.

"It could have been completely innocent," Hinata had said later, post-bath, in fact, as he pushed him down onto the enormous bed. "You could have passed it off, stupid, if you hadn't started blushing the way you did."

"I just _said_ it," Tobio groaned, putting his hands over his eyes.

"And you were _not_ thinking innocent thoughts," Hinata murmured, moving his little hot mouth up to Tobio's earlobe, to nibble on it.

Tobio shook his head, still mortified. He certainly had _not_ been, and it had been plainly obvious on his face.

"Hmmm," Hinata had sighed. "And what were you thinking about, Wolf?"

Tobio had dropped his hands to look at him then. Hinata had grinned, full of mischief, and kissed him—and, blessedly, dropped the topic for the time being.

But other than odd instances like that, Tobio had been managing to get by with mostly minimal failings on his part. The other palace residents seemed content to leave the tall commoner with the guarded face (and strange connection to the crown prince) to his own devices, and Tobio was more than fine with that. Navigating the place, on the other hand, wasn't something he could pick up in such a short time. And so, a few days into their stay, Hinata decided a showing of the entire palace was in order.

The sun had just come up and the grass was still dewy as they made their way across the palace grounds to the stables, first.

"I missed this place," Hinata said fondly, pushing open the doors to the wide hall, rows and rows of stalls on either side, the smell of wood and fresh hay and animals in the air. It was still a little dark, the sun not quite having made it through the high windows yet, and the sounds of soft snuffling and snorting, the occasional soft nickering of the horses, filled the stables.

"Did you ride often?" Tobio asked, curious.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "I wasn't bad, either, but mostly I just liked the horses."

And they seemed to like him, Tobio noticed, seeing the shadows of horse heads beginning to poke inquisitively over the half-doors of the stable stalls as Hinata walked by them. One of the beasts even neighed indignantly as he passed, until, laughing, Hinata came over to it to reach his hands up, dwarfed by its size, to lean his forehead against its long nose. Then it calmed, whinnying quietly, nudging Hinata's head with its own.

"Is this one yours?" Tobio asked.

"Not exactly," Hinata said. "None of them were really mine. I liked them all too much to choose. But…" The black horse, an enormous, fierce-eyed stallion, huffed gently into Hinata's hair, puffing it off his forehead, and Hinata grinned. "He _is_ my favorite. Or maybe I'm his, I'm not sure."

Tobio cocked his head, sizing up the horse as it nuzzled at Hinata's hair. He realized he was also being observed, one of the horse's dark eyes trained on him watchfully.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Shadowpeak," Hinata said, and the horse neighed at him. "That was too long for me to say when I was little, though, so… I just call him Shadow."

Tobio moved closer and Shadow stepped forward inside his stall, long, sturdy neck acting as a sort of wall between him and Hinata. Tobio raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he likes me," he said.

"He probably doesn't," Hinata said, grinning. "He gets jealous, not that you'd know anything about that."

Tobio scowled. "I don't get jealous."

"Possessive, then," Hinata said lightly, before sneaking a glance in Tobio's direction. "He… dislikes the thought of me riding another horse."

"So he _is_ yours, then," Tobio said. Insisted, for some reason.

Hinata turned to look at him fully, head tilted. Eyes soft. "Or, I'm his."

Quite fortunately, not all of the stalls were occupied. The stables were roomy enough to accommodate visiting parties, and many in the large room were empty, had been empty for quite some time, but were still laid down with clean, soft hay.

This was where Tobio found himself only minutes later, warm and cushioned from the wood floor by the hay, Hinata straddling his hips and kissing him with a ferocity that stole the breath from his lungs.

He was allowed to catch his breath for one moment, as Hinata pulled his shirt from his pants, tugged them down, hurried and impatient as he dragged the fabric off Tobio's hips to free his cock, before shucking off his own pants entirely.

"You're already—" Tobio started to say, before Hinata was back on him, kissing him again, hips rolling, sliding his stiff cock against Tobio's to ensure that he was hard and aching in what seemed like seconds.

"The—stables—" Hinata panted against his mouth. "Do you—do you remember—"

"What?" Tobio asked, bewildered. He was just trying to hold on, arms around the little Lamb, head spinning from the sudden onslaught of heat.

Hinata pulled back, licking at Tobio's mouth to lap up the string of saliva glistening on his lips, eyes lidded and dark. Then he spoke, voice a rough whisper. "The day after we met. When you saved me from the guards. You pulled me into—"

"The stables," Tobio said, realizing, and of course. He remembered. He glanced at their surroundings. "Is that why—"

"No." Hinata shook his head, laughing softly. "No, I just… I just thought of it. That was a _year_ ago."

Tobio nodded, slowly, reaching up to cup the Lamb's round cheeks in his hands. "Over a year," he said, feeling amazed.

"Yes," Hinata breathed, leaning back in. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I want you now," Hinata murmured against his lips, "as much as I did back then. So much more, actually."

Tobio closed his teeth lightly over Hinata's full bottom lip, a gentle bite and drag, before he wrapped Hinata up tight in his arms, sliding a hand down to his ass, to rock their bodies together.

Hinata slid against him, moaned soft, and Tobio pressed his face into his neck, before rubbing his nose over the Lamb's throat, the hard line of his collarbone, remembering that day a year previous, when he had done the same, breathed Hinata in so deeply, that scent that automatically felt like home and comfort and a quiet, intense longing. And Hinata had let himself be covered in the Wolf's scent in return, like he was doing now, shaking and hot against him, face in Tobio's hair, gasping his name.

Tobio gripped him tight, a rough heat clawing low in his gut, the kind that would only burn out when they had satisfied each other thoroughly. He knew he would find it soon, with the way Hinata sounded and felt in his arms, with all these memories surfacing, reminders of how far they'd come. He pulled Hinata up higher and slid his hand low, fingers finding the Lamb's wet entrance. 

"Shouyou, let me—" he choked, and then he heard voices.

He stilled, and Hinata's hips faltered under his hands.

"Why—" Hinata started to say, but Tobio's ears were much better.

"Shh!" he hissed, and then for good measure, rolled them over in the hay. Hinata's pants had been discarded with haste, but his, at least, were mostly still on.

And then the stable doors were thrown open, and the clattering of hooves on the ground signaled the arrival of another party, and a large one at that. It seemed to be some of the palace guard, returning from a morning ride and sweep of the grounds. Tobio felt his heartbeat beginning to speed up, as they began to dismount and lead their horses to the stalls. Their boisterous chatter grew louder as they filled up the ones nearer and nearer to the end of the row, where he and Hinata lay.

Thankfully, the group stopped short before they reached them. Had they continued on, they would have been able to see over the stable half-door and into the stall itself, where Tobio and Hinata lay, half naked.

"Tobio—"

"Quiet," Tobio hissed sharply.

"But…" Hinata whispered, and thrust his hips up once more, their hard lengths rubbing together.

Tobio fought back a groan and shoved a hand over Hinata's mouth. "Are you insane?" he whispered.

But then he caught sight of the way Hinata's eyes were sparkling, laughter visible there even with Tobio muffling it.

He glared furiously, and shook his head no.

Hinata nodded, and rocked his hips, grinding up against Tobio's regrettably interested cock.

"They will _hear us,_ " Tobio said, barely making sound.

Hinata raised himself up on his elbows, enough that he could breathe into Tobio's ear. "They'll only hear you taking what's rightfully yours."

Tobio dropped his head down to rest on Hinata's shoulder, breathing sharpening, forcing himself to stay quiet. His blood felt like it was roaring inside him, growing louder, louder as Hinata's eager, panting breaths sounded against his ear. Little, insistent teeth grazed over his earlobe, and tugged, and then a whine, a plea.

_"I need you…"_

A thought occurred to him—more memories, bubbling up to the forefront of his mind.

When he raised his head again to look into Hinata's eyes, the Lamb stopped laughing, lips parting, eyes wide.

"Do you know what I remember, about that time, when I helped you hide?" Tobio murmured, voice so low Hinata seemed to stop breathing to hear it. "We'd just met. But you tried, you tried _so hard_ , to get me to lose myself to you. But we had to be quiet. Just like now."

Hinata's eyes had already glassed over at the tone of his voice, the deep rumble that the Lamb was conditioned to understand signaled imminent, intense gratification. He nodded vaguely, relaxing back into the hay, body soft and pliant. "Tobio…"

"Shhh," Tobio told him, satisfaction curling low in his gut as Hinata complied instantly, going quiet and still. "Good… be a good little Lamb, and don't make a sound."

Hinata's cheeks went red as he nodded, eyes still wide, focused entirely on Tobio. He tilted his head as Tobio bent down, shivering as Tobio kissed over his exposed skin. A distant chorus of laughter from the knight regiment trickled toward them, but Tobio barely heard it. He barely remembered there were other people there, just feet away from them. His Lamb smelled so good, felt so good under him—it was the only thing he cared to think about. He shifted his hips slowly, pressing his cock into Hinata's soft stomach, and Hinata started to whimper.

"Not a sound," Tobio reminded him, and the little noises halted abruptly. "I'll be upset if you don't stay quiet, Hinata."

"What will you do?" Hinata asked him, breathless. "What will you do to me if I make you upset?"

Tobio growled at him, let his instincts take over for one brief moment to let the true Wolf in him filter through, threatening and rough. Hinata's breath hitched, and his hips rolled, his whole body trembling, _wanting._

"I will open you," Tobio snarled into his ear, sinking into the feeling of Hinata, helpless under him, the Lamb's legs coming up to wrap around his waist, thighs squeezing tight. "I will fill you. I will have you until you can't possibly take anymore, and that will only be the beginning."

Hinata arched against him, and his whole body curved like a bowstring, taut and ready to snap. He pressed both hands to his mouth, eyes closed, utterly silent and yet still managing to beg, scream for it.

"I hadn't even known you for a day," Tobio said. "But I knew you were mine, and it took _everything_ in me not to let you have whatever you wanted—" He rocked his hips, sliding his cock against Hinata's, slow and hard. "You just kept _begging—_ " He still remembered the sound of Hinata's heart pounding, the scent that had rolled off him in waves all through that first day, how every time he looked at Tobio, the Wolf could smell his arousal, the heat, the desire. That day had been… difficult.

Hinata collapsed back into the hay below him, hands still covering his mouth, eyes lidded even as he glared at Tobio, as if to say _that was all your fault._

"Do you deny it?" Tobio murmured. Hinata nodded, defiantly, but Tobio heard his heartbeat fluttering rapidly away in his chest—nonverbal lies were still lies. He smirked. "No, you don't."

The Lamb dropped his head back into the hay, raising one hand to tangle it in Tobio's hair, the other hand still pressed tightly against his lips. Tobio hissed as he felt his hair being pulled, yanked, Hinata's grip purposefully strong as he picked his hips off the ground to rock against Tobio, reminding the Wolf that he was not purely in charge, even now—was he ever?

Still, he knew a surefire way of taking this little prince apart was to remind him of how much he was wanted, had _been_ wanted, right from the very start. It was an easy thing, for Tobio to do—because he had wanted Hinata from the moment he had set eyes on him.

He ran his fingers through Hinata's red hair, gentle, a sharp contrast to the way he was grinding against the hot skin beneath him. "I almost couldn't hold back," he told Hinata, gaze unwavering as he stared down at him. "I almost didn't care, if they found us. Found me, inside of you." He was not lying. He thought of the fear and sadness he might have spared Hinata if only he'd claimed him right away. It made his blood boil even now, though Hinata was safe in his arms, and _his._ "I should have made you mine as they watched, and they wouldn't have _dared_ try and take you away from me, when they saw how you gave yourself to me—"

This proved too much for Hinata to handle. His chin tipped up and his head tilted back, hand falling away from his mouth as he let loose a devastated cry of longing. "Ka-Kageyama, ah, _yes—"_

The loud, laughing voices beyond the stable stall faltered and faded. Tobio pulled Hinata's face into his shoulder, folding his body around the small form under him, feeling Hinata trembling helplessly against him. He'd silenced him instantly, but then he heard voices being to drift their way.

 _Dammit._ He glanced desperately around the stable, wondering what he could do to be spared from mortification, again.

Moments later, the knight-captain of the guard was peering over the stall door, a look of mild concern on his face. Tobio, his back to the door, finished doing up his pants hastily, his shirt only barely managing to be some semblance of tucked. To the captain, he would look to be the only one in the stall.

"Ah!" he said, stiltedly. "Hello." Awkwardly, he raised a hand in greeting. The knight bowed.

"Good morning, young master," he said, cordially. "What brings you to the, er, stables? Alone?"

"Yes, I am alone," Tobio said stiffly, before realizing he was being asked part of a larger question. "To do some—inspecting."

"Inspecting of what?" the man asked.

"Um," Tobio said blankly. "My… horse. I was inspecting this stall. For my horse."

"I didn't know you rode," the knight said, looking surprised.

Tobio had ridden a horse exactly once, before. He had fallen off it, and Hinata still laughed at him whenever the incident was brought up. "It's more of a… future… horse… situation."

"Oh," said the knight. "I… I see."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. Then the knight said,

"You haven't seen his Highness around, per chance? I could have sworn that I heard…"

"No!" Tobio blurted. "No, he's not here, he's in the castle, probably, or maybe somewhere else on the grounds. Or the forest."

"That is everywhere," the man said.

"Yes," Tobio agreed, helpfully.

The man nodded. "Well, if you do see him… give him my regards, will you?"

"I will give him the highest regards," Tobio confirmed, now raising his hand in an awkward farewell as the knight bid him have a good day. He and the others began to move off, and soon enough, they had cleared out.

Tobio sighed, and then looked down at the mound of hay at his feet. "They're gone," he told it.

The mound erupted as Hinata burst out of it, shaking hay out of his clothes and hair. "Ugh," he said, trying to brush it off himself. He still wasn't wearing pants. "I've got hay in… all sorts of places—" He wiggled his bottom sporadically, face scrunched up in displeasure. Tobio glared at him, helping pick hay out of his hair nonetheless.

"Maybe if you didn't take forever to put on your pants," he said, grumpily.

"It was almost worth it," Hinata said, "to hear you trying to explain away your future horse situation."

"I'm never forgiving you for this," Tobio told him.

"You really aren't seeing the silver lining, here," Hinata said, and before Tobio could ask what that was, he continued, brightly. "Now we've got to get you a horse!"

Tobio shoved him back down into the hay pile.

*

With their heads now cooled thanks to the effects of embarrassing public encounters and hay in unfortunate places, the showing of the castle could resume uninhibited. Hinata took Tobio through the sprawling gardens, many of which were beautifully themed—one with intricate fountains, another filled with butterflies, still another lined with green archways and roses in every color.

There was perhaps nothing sweeter than the sight of the tiny prince literally stopping to smell the roses—which he did every few feet, it seemed like, before turning back to look at Tobio with an enormous grin on his face. Tobio contented himself with picking a few of the brightly colored buds, snagging Hinata everytime he went whizzing by to settle a new one into the Lamb's mussed hair.

After that, it was lunchtime, which was brought out into the garden and overseen by the head of the castle's cooks himself. And then, after they'd eaten, the prince decided that it would be the best and easiest time to see the kitchens, which Hinata, by his own admission, had spent a great deal of time in growing up. And so Tobio soon found himself wandering along with Hinata through the servants' quarters, something he'd expected to make him feel quite uncomfortable.

But instead, he was surprised to find a series of bright and airy rooms, and though this wing of the castle was as labyrinthine as any other, that it belonged to the servants did not make it any less inviting or well-kept. And Hinata seemed to know his way around as well as he did any other area of the castle. It was often that people would look up as he passed, pausing in their work to give him a wave or a bow, and the little Lamb would greet them with cheer.

Eventually, they arrived at the kitchens, which were quiet now that the mealtime was just over. Tobio couldn't help but be fascinated by this section of the castle. He did the best he could with his own tiny kitchen in the cabin, and the hearth and fireplace of his home always felt more than adequate, but here there were massive ovens and multiple stovetops, and all manner of cooking ware that he'd never even seen before.

"You could cook here whenever you like, if you wanted," Hinata said, noticing the interest with which Tobio was eyeing the utensils rack. "Just tell me. I bet the cooks would love you."

Tobio nodded absently, having just spied the pantry. It was, he suspected, bigger than his house. Hinata grinned and tugged on his hand, reassuring him once more that it was okay to look, to step inside.

There was such a great assortment of things within that Tobio didn't know where to look first. He was knowledgeable about herbs and spices and sweeteners, but there were so many here that even he wasn't familiar with everything. At Hinata's insistence, he went wandering in among the shelves, poking through some of their contents.

"Ah… you know, they had to chase me out of here a lot when I was younger." Hinata followed along behind him, looking fond. "Eventually my father forbid me from even coming in here until I was around sixteen."

"Why?" Tobio asked. He frowned. The list of things Hinata had been forbidden to do as a child occasionally seemed endless.

"The ban was because I ate half a jar of pickled peppers before anyone could stop me," Hinata said, laughing. "I was sick for two days, it was awful. But the chasing was because I hadn't learned my lesson before then."

"You just came in here and ate everything?" Tobio asked, chuckling. If that didn't sound like Hinata, he wasn't sure what did.

"Can you blame me?" Hinata asked, even as he spied something high on a tall shelf and wiggled his fingers mischievously. He stretched his hand out toward it—it was too high for him to reach.

"Shouyou," Tobio said, with a look. Hinata turned wide, pleading eyes on him. _"Leave_ it."

"But I _want_ it," Hinata said stubbornly.

"You can't have everything just because you want it," Tobio told him.

Hinata puffed out his cheeks in a very large pout, before turning his back on Tobio. "Fine."

He put one of his feet up on the shelf, stretching his hand as high as it would go.

"That's not safe…" Tobio warned.

"It's fine, I can almost reach," Hinata said, trying out a little hop. His fingers brushed the bottom of the jar. "Ha!" He hopped again, and the whole shelf wobbled precariously, right as he bumped the bottom of the jar.

Tobio dove forward as Hinata lost his footing, falling backwards into the Wolf's arms. The jar toppled off the shelf, the lid coming off as it fell. It landed facedown in Hinata's lap as Tobio caught him, its contents dripping everywhere. Whatever had been in it was viscous, thick and sticky.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then Hinata turned to look behind him at Tobio, sheepishly. Tobio glared.

"Why do you do this," he asked, sitting up with a wince. Hinata looked up at him from his arms.

"I wanted you to try it," Hinata said. He looked down at the sticky mess he'd created.  

"You've made extra work for whoever has to clean this up," Tobio admonished him. "And they'll have to make more of whatever this is now—"

Hinata stuck his fingers in Tobio's mouth.

"Mmph— _oy_ , Hinata—"

"Isn't it good?" Hinata asked, beaming at him.

It was very good. It was…

"Honey," Tobio realized. "Really good honey."

"Yes! So they won't have to make more," Hinata said, smiling. "Well, the bees will, but that's kind of what they _do,_ isn't it?"

"That aside," Tobio said, shaking his head, "you've still made a mess."

Hinata tilted his head. "We could clean it up. We wouldn't want any to go to waste."

"Most of it's on your—" Tobio started to say, but he stopped when Hinata pressed small fingertips to his mouth, smearing the sticky, golden honey over it.

The Lamb leaned forward and ran his tongue slowly over Tobio's lips, lapping at the corners, making sure to get every last drop. Tobio held still as Hinata licked the honey clean, before slipping his tongue briefly into Tobio's mouth, pulling away again before Tobio could respond.

"It's still good," Hinata said softly against his lips, and Tobio crumbled.

Two minutes later and Hinata was giggling, naked from the waist down, legs fallen open as he sat watching Tobio drizzle honey from the little lidless pot over his thighs. Tobio fought back a grin of his own.

"Be _quiet,_ " he told the Lamb.

"There's nobody here to… hear!" Hinata said, the last word coming out a breathy yelp as Tobio ducked his head to lick the sweetness from his legs. This turned quickly to sucking Hinata's silky skin into his mouth, biting and nipping until it was pink and tender. Tobio nosed against his thighs, reveling in the scent of the Lamb, sweeter than the honey, softer than the rose petals, warm and familiar and inviting. Meant for Tobio to savor.

"There could be nobody around for _miles_ and you'd still be audible," Tobio said. He looked up to see Hinata was pouting down at him. Tobio sat up to cup his flushed cheeks in his hands and kiss him again. "Don't look like that. You know it's true."

"I wouldn't be so loud," Hinata said, "if it didn't feel so good when you touch me."

"So maybe I should stop." Tobio said this even as he smoothed his palms slowly up the insides of Hinata's legs, and the Lamb gasped against his lips.

"I won't let you," Hinata whispered.

"Oh?" Tobio smirked. He trailed his fingers softly over Hinata's hips before bracing his hands on the floor instead. "Now what, little Lamb?"

He loved the look Hinata was giving him now, his precious, round face fierce and determined. Tobio watched with amusement as Hinata's brow furrowed further and further, before he suddenly lay back against the stone flagging. One small hand trailed down between his legs, before he wrapped it around his flushed cock, letting his legs part as he started to stroke himself slowly.

This did present Tobio with some problems.

He sat back to watch, hands clasped tightly together in his lap, as Hinata hummed softly, starting to roll his hips up as he moved his hand over himself. Tobio stared at him, spellbound, taking in every tiny detail—the redness of Hinata's skin, the little shivers that worked their way up his spine, the way his breath hitched when he brushed his fingers over the head of his cock, pressing his thumb against the slit as it leaked little milky droplets over his skin.

Hinata bit his lip and then slid his free hand up his body—catching on the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his stomach and chest, before he pressed it between his teeth and bit down. When he rubbed his fingertips over one of his rosy, peaked nipples, his whole body jerked. He began to move his hand over his cock faster, and Tobio leaned forward, entranced by the sound of skin on skin and the way he looked and his smell.

The shirt dropped from his mouth as Hinata whimpered, "You won't help me?" Tobio froze, realizing how close he'd moved, how he was now practically looming over Hinata, poised to strike. "You won't help me at all?"

"You seem to be doing fine on your own," Tobio murmured, even as the desire to lay claim to Hinata threatened to overwhelm him.

Hinata moaned, quietly, "I need to feel you…"   

Tobio reached for him without a moment's more hesitation, grabbing his spread legs, pressing his fingers into trembling thighs. Hinata pushed both hands into his hair immediately as Tobio closed his lips around the head of his cock and sucked at him. But he had no patience for teasing, anymore, and he lowered his head, feeling Hinata's whole body twitch and shudder under him as Tobio took him in all the way, moaning quietly around his cock. Hinata twisted his hands in his hair and _sobbed._

And a muffled voice outside the pantry asked, "What was that?"

Tobio jerked up and off of Hinata, panicked. Hinata sat up. He looked absolutely ruined.

"Keep goi—" he started to say, but Tobio picked him up, grabbing his pants with his free hand. Before Hinata could say another word, he bolted, hoping that he could make it out of sight before whoever was outside entered and spied him hauling the pantsless prince under his arm.

Tobio made it out one door right as the other was opening to admit the concerned passerby. He was about to sigh in relief when a loud shriek startled him. Horrified, he turned.

He'd stumbled out in front of what could only be called a small flock of scullery maids, all of whom were staring in shock at his sudden appearance, and, presumably, Hinata's round, red bum, which was facing directly toward them.

"I—" Tobio sputtered, at a complete and total loss for words. He wished the ground would swallow him. The one saving grace (possibly) was that they had not yet realized who he was carrying. He quickly tossed Hinata's pants over his head to hide his identity. "There was a—sticky—situation," he said at last. "I was assisting…"

The maids began to giggle, looking him up and down and laughing behind their hands.

Hinata, at that moment, chose to say in a very high pitched, breathy voice, "Unhand me, you brute, or else finish what you started! This is no way to treat a—"

Furiously embarrassed, Tobio retaliated the only way he could think of, by smacking the Lamb straight on his already red buttocks. Hinata's legs jerked and he let out a cry that could only be described as indecent. The onlookers set to squealing and other noises of shock.

"We'll be going now!" Tobio said. "I've got to take care of this—I mean, teach him a lesson— _by which I mean—_ " He gave up, and fled, face as red as Hinata's ass cheeks, the Lamb's laughter trailing behind them in their wake.

*

"I don't understand why we couldn't have just finished," Hinata said later as he emerged from the bath, de-honeyed and finally free of straw.

Tobio sat in a chair across the room, arms folded, glaring at him. "I'm not going to help you get off after you've just _humiliated_ me in front of an entire group of people!" he barked, pointing down at his lap. "I can't get it up after that."

"Trust me, I think I could find a way to persuade you," Hinata told him, waving his hand flippantly. "But we've got to get going, now, I'm not finished showing you the castle and we're having dinner with my parents afterward."

"Lovely," Tobio grumbled, hauling himself out of the armchair. "Just keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the tour duration."

The latter half of the tour would take them through all the rooms in the castle that were used for special occasions, of which there were a great many. Each one seemed to have a specific purpose, some _so_ specific that Tobio felt it would be much simpler just to have one room to do everything in and get it all over and done with.

There were rooms for meeting with other kingdoms' ambassadors and rooms used for holidays; there were rooms for signing treaties and others for starting wars; there were rooms for studying historical texts and rooms filled with nothing but tapestries for showing the lineage of the past kings and queens and how they had arrived at the present.

This last room, in particular, made Tobio feel strange. There was Hinata's name—or Shouyou, as was the prince's proper given name—with little gold threads sewn to and away from it, spiraling out in what seemed to Tobio an infinitesimal amount of directions, leading to the reigning king and his wife, to their parents (the former queen, her husband a noble from a neighboring kingdom), and onward and out, denoting all the rulers in his bloodline. It stretched on forever, back to time immemorial.  

"Has your family always ruled here?" Tobio asked Hinata. He knew next to nothing about the affairs of the kingdom and those who sat upon its throne.

Hinata hummed contemplatively. "More or less. You can see places where the line is in question or _possibly_ broken, but we're pretty certain it's been my father's lineage for the last… I think eight hundred years, or so."

"Oh," was Tobio's only response. His mouth felt dry.

"That's enough looking at dead people," Hinata said brightly. "I think we've got time for one more thing before dinner, come on!" He seemed very excited, grabbing Tobio's hand to pull him along to their next, and apparently final, destination.

In the ceremonial wing of the castle was its grandest room—the royal ballroom, a beautiful, shining space, lined by windows for light and mirrors to reflect it. Right now, the setting sun cast the sparkling interior in rose gold, the softly fiery light bouncing off the gilded chandeliers and ornate candlestick holders abundant within, all of it edged in crystal and gilt. The room was three stories high, with balconies lining the higher stories for observers to watch the dancing below at parties, and a cascading marble staircase leading from the upper floors to the lower, branching out almost like water as it reached the ground.

The double doors to enter were golden, too, but Hinata pressed his hands to the surface without a second thought to push them inward for admittance.

"Bah-bahbah- _baaaaah!"_ he sang happily. He spun inside with a flourish, an elegant maneuver almost like a dance, suddenly graceful. "Presenting—his royal highness, the crown prince and heir to the throne, Shouyou!" He bowed deeply to his own introduction. "And, his most beloved—and handsome—consort, the Wolf woodsman, Kageyama!"

He swept a hand towards Tobio, who looked on, bemused. Hinata giggled at him and hurried forward to pull him in by his hands.

"Bow, Kageyama, bow, like this," he said, demonstrating a solemn bending of his waist. Stiffly, Tobio observed and imitated him, and Hinata gave an excited round of smattering applause which echoed in the space.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Tobio asked him, though truthfully, Hinata's infectious excitement was nothing new.

"Nothing!" the Lamb replied, beaming. "I just love the ballroom. Being here brings back a lot of good memories."

"Of what?" Tobio asked.

"Parties… games… dancing!" Hinata cocked his head. "Do you like to?"

"Like to what?"

"To dance!" Hinata exclaimed, eyes wide as he peered up at Tobio.

"When would I have ever learned how to dance?" Tobio asked with a laugh.

"You don't have to have been taught to dance to like it!" Hinata said, incredulous. "It's just something you do!"

"Well, I… don't," Tobio said. "Do you think I just danced by myself at home?"

Hinata got a glint in his eye. He held out his hand to Tobio. "Alright."

"What are you doing?" Tobio asked.

"Dance," Hinata said. "Now. With me."

Tobio inclined his head. "The prince will forgive me if I decline his request."

"No," Hinata said, with a grin, "the prince thinks he _will_ have his request granted."

"Does he?" Tobio inquired innocently, and then put out his arms as Hinata let out a yell and ran straight at him, his footsteps and voice echoing throughout the ballroom. Tobio hauled him into the air, as much to keep his abdomen from being painfully slammed into as to appease Hinata, and Hinata laughed, his head thrown back in delight.

The Lamb was so much smaller than him that Tobio could support him with one arm around his waist with Hinata's legs wrapped around his hips. Hinata put out his hand again and this time, Tobio took it, letting Hinata fit their palms together and tuck his head under Tobio's chin.

"The prince was right," Hinata said softly.

"About?"

"His request being granted."

"What, this?" Tobio asked. They were barely moving, just swaying in slow, languid turns as he moved aimlessly from sunbeam to beam filtered over the wooden floor. "This isn't dancing."

"Sure it is," Hinata said contently.

"No music?" Tobio pointed out. He felt more than heard Hinata's small laugh. A hand pressed against his chest, over his heart.

"This is enough," Hinata said.

Tobio closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to the top of Hinata's head. "Dancing isn't so bad, then."

Hinata hummed. "I'm glad."

"Why does it matter so much?" Tobio asked him.

"Because from now on," Hinata said, "I'll only dance with you. Always."

Tobio's steps slowed at the weight of his words, the conviction in his tone. "Hinata…?"

"I guess you _will_ have to learn to dance," Hinata mused. "But I can teach you…"

"Why would I need to learn?" Tobio wondered. It wasn't like he was going to be demonstrating formally.

"Because you'll be by my side from now on," Hinata said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes there are traditional dances at royal events. They're not difficult, though."

"But it's not like they'll let me dance with you," Tobio said, feeling as though Hinata was overlooking something very important. "Not at whatever events you're thinking of."

 _"Who_ won't?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Whoever is in charge of those things," said Tobio. "Your father, I'll bet."

"Why?"

"I'm a commoner, Hinata!" Tobio said, incredulous. He put Hinata down so he could look at him properly.

Hinata tilted his head. "But you're not." He pulled his shirt collar askew—exposing the Mark on his shoulder. "Not since you gave me this."

Tobio stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Hinata took his hand again, leading him over so they could sit together on the stairs. "When I broke off my engagement to the Wolf-king to be with you, I gained back my right to the throne. Which means that one day, I will rule this kingdom."

Tobio knew that all this was true. If Hinata had been married to the Wolf-king from the other kingdom, his place on the throne would have gone to a vote, which had not been done in hundreds of years. The kingdom was glad to have Hinata reinstated, but this just made Tobio all the more nervous.

"Even if… you are to be king," Tobio said slowly, "that doesn't change who I am. How can a commoner be the one by your side? Always?"

Hinata rested his chin on his hands. In the fading twilight, the gold of his eyes was even more pronounced, as he stared off into the distance out the tall windows of the ballroom. "Most people want to define a king or a queen by their blood… they've even forgotten that it isn't always so, in this kingdom. But I haven't. I don't believe myself to be a prince because of my birth… and that won't change when I'm king. I've always thought it's my actions that will prove who, and what, I am." He looked at Tobio.

Tobio stared into his eyes, recognizing the simple poetry in Hinata's words, the way he spoke when the briefest glimpses of the king he would become gleamed through the surface.

"Will it be the same for you?" Hinata asked him. "You've always been more than common, Tobio. You Marked me. You bound yourself to me, and me to you. If you'll still accept me now—then will you be mine, always?"

Tobio nodded. He didn't even have to consider it. "Of course I will."

Hinata reached for him and Tobio braced a hand against the step he was sitting on, to lean forward enough that he could kiss him. This was all that mattered to him. Not titles. Not blood status. Not thrones or crowns or kingdoms. Just Hinata, always his. Tobio would stand by his side no matter where that road led.

"I needed you," Hinata whispered to him, his hand curling into Tobio's hair. "The first time I saw you, that was it—that was it, I was yours."

"I think," Tobio said, pressing his mouth to Hinata's lower lip as Hinata parted them, soft, with a sigh, "that it was the other way around."

"Or both," Hinata said, and Tobio matched his smile.

"Both," he agreed.

Hinata kissed him again, pulling away and up, so that Tobio was forced to follow as he stood. "I think it's time we go to meet my parents." He pointed toward the door dramatically. "Come, commoner! Tonight, as every night, you dine with the king, and queen, and their son, the heir to the throne."

"It feels like you're trying to make a point," Tobio said.

"Me? Never," Hinata denied with a cackle.

*

"So, Tobio," the queen said, smiling at him fondly.

Tobio straightened unconsciously in his seat, fists curling against his pants. They had been tailormade for him, already prepared along with a full trunk of clothes his size when he'd arrived at the castle. The initial fitting had been quite the adventure, a trip into town that had seen two tailors plus an assistant needed to get him properly measured. Hinata and the queen had come along and spent a good deal of the fitting giggling to each other in a corner like schoolchildren. Frustratingly, though Tobio felt quite comfortable shouting at the crown prince, this inclination did not extend to the queen, and so he settled for staring at the two of them as morosely as possible while he was poked and prodded by the tailors, which only served to make them laugh harder.

Fortunately, he was quite fond of them both.

The queen, however, seemed to have even more of a knack for sensing when her son had been getting into trouble than her husband, who was focused quite intently on finishing his meal for the time being. She leaned her chin on her hands, still smiling at the two of them.

"Shouyou said he planned to show you the castle today?"

"Yes," Tobio nodded, as his plate was cleared from under him by one of the servants. The first night he'd eaten with the royal family, he had jumped up to help clear the table, to the shock of the servants, and the king. Hinata had dragged him back into his chair by the back of his pants. "The castle is very nice."

The king, having now cleared his plate, turned his stare upon him. Tobio swallowed, hard.

"Very, very nice."

"I am pleased to be notified of your approval," the king said dryly. Tobio fought the urge to cover his face with his napkin.

"Where did you take him, Shouyou?" the queen asked, kindly.

"We went to the stables, first!" Hinata said.

"Did you get to do any riding?" his mother asked.

"No—" Tobio started to say, and then cut off, as he felt a hand, landing lightly on his thigh.

"Almost," Hinata said, and his voice dropped, just slightly, almost imperceptibly. Too subtle for anyone other than the Wolf to notice. "But we were interrupted."

Tobio froze. He knew that tone. But Hinata wouldn't, he wouldn't _here,_ not with his parents sitting across the table from them and the entire room milling with people—

The light touch on his thigh moved up higher. With clarity, Tobio remembered that he should never, ever assume Hinata _wouldn't_ do something.

"What's—for—" Tobio started to say, too loudly, and with a distinct crack in his voice, as Hinata's devilish fingers began to trace the inseam of his trousers, right next to his cock, which was already, traitorously, starting to show a certain amount of interest. Trying not to grit his teeth, he asked, "What's for dessert tonight?"

"Oh, are you still hungry?" Hinata asked lightly. He tapped his fingers over the bulge in Tobio's pants, before fanning them out, taking him fully in hand, and _squeezing._ Tobio shut his eyes for a brief moment. "I could have fed you much better earlier, my Wolf, if only you'd asked me sooner."

His tone was so innocent, even as he deftly flicked open the fastenings of the trousers and slipped his hand inside. Tobio's knuckles had gone white on the tabletop.

"We went to the pantry," Hinata informed his parents easily. "Before you ask, I did not go near the peppers."

"A true blessing," the king remarked, and Hinata and his mother both laughed. Tobio managed to force out something much closer to a shout, as Hinata dropped his hand all the way down his shaft to tease his balls, before pulling up all the way to the top.

"I didn't ask you then because it wasn't the best time," Tobio said, trying to ignore the way Hinata rubbed the slippery liquid leaking from his slit all over his cockhead with his thumb in slow, maddening circles. "It's _still not the best time."_

"Oh, Tobio, are you quite full, then?" the queen asked, surprised. "You mustn't force yourself!"

"He's always hungry," Hinata said, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek on his hand. "In fact, he's almost never satisfied." He smiled at Tobio, releasing him to run a light fingertip down the vein on the underside of his shaft.

Tobio stared back at him in disbelief, not knowing whether to feel relieved or tormented. He had very little room left to think of a smart comment or comeback. Most of his brainpower was being directed toward trying not to make any embarrassingly telltale noises. This little Lamb was, apparently, comprised of shameless filth. Fleece as white as snow, that was a laugh, unless it had been drenched in—

"Come on, Tobio," Hinata said, slyly. "You know it's true."

Under the table, he neatly tucked Tobio's cock back into his pants, doing the fastenings back up with his fingers.

Tobio stood so abruptly once this was done that even Hinata looked surprised. "Your majesties," he said, bowing to the king and queen, his knees slightly bent to keep himself mostly hidden behind the table. "You're right," he addressed the queen. "There's just something troubling me this evening."

Hinata had the good grace to blush. He stood as well. "I'll come with you, if you're feeling ill—"

Tobio's eyes flicked to him, and Hinata went quiet, eyes widening slightly. Tobio didn't respond to him, knowing that if he addressed the Lamb directly now, his voice would give him away. But he knew Hinata had seen the wild beast, lurking behind his stare.

He bowed deeply once more before doing a quick spin to face the other direction and hurrying away from the table, hoping the awkwardness of his gait wasn't noticeable.

Hinata caught up to him in the hallway outside.

"Tobio…"

"Walk in front of me," Tobio said, without looking at him. He heard Hinata's slight intake of breath, and then the Lamb trotted obediently to the front, where Tobio could see him, see the pale, exposed nape of his neck, fine red hair curling in little wisps. Right where he wanted to strike, to bite, to lay a heavy hand as he…

He breathed in slowly, and smelled the Lamb's scent, tinted with arousal, growing stronger with every step Hinata took. Tobio focused on it, to stay calm until they got back to Hinata's bedchamber.

When they had stepped inside, Hinata opened his mouth to speak again, but Tobio didn't let him.

"Undress," he growled, "and get on your knees, on the bed."

Hinata did not hesitate. He removed his clothes quickly, and quietly, without teasing, or acting coy. Tobio watched as he stripped out of his own clothes, taking his time, eyes fixated on the soft planes of Hinata's body, the pink dusting his shoulders and elbows, faint now, though it would only spread. Now that he was naked, his scent seemed to fill the room, and Tobio's senses. He was dripping, slick leaking from between his cheeks and down over the inside of his thigh.

 _So ready._ The thought curled up in Tobio's mind, the sharp-toothed, slavering Wolf he had gotten so good at suppressing baying under his skin, clawing to free itself. _So desperate for you, so sweet… taste him._

He would not suppress his instincts tonight.

Hinata crawled onto the bed, sinking forward to his hands and knees, head bent low and back curved with his ass in the air. Tobio was on him in seconds.

He pushed a hand into Hinata's hair, fingers scraping against his scalp before he forced the Lamb's forehead to the sheets, bending low over him, low enough to hear Hinata's short, quickened breaths. Tobio could feel him trembling.

The Wolf put his hands on Hinata, so much larger he could lay his thumbs on his back and wrap his fingers around to Hinata's front, palms smoothing over his ribs, dragging over the ridges under his skin. He gripped tight as he reached Hinata's slender hips, stroked over his thighs, took his time with these to knead his fingers into the soft, warm flesh, before pulling his legs further apart. Hinata's toes curled and Tobio ducked his head to lick a long, wet line up the inside of his thigh, lapping up the Lamb's slick arousal, which only served to make him more ravenous, rather than satisfy him.

"I n-need you," Hinata whimpered, high and muffled, face pressed into the bed. "In-inside— _please_ —"

Tobio licked over the cleft in his ass, between his cheeks, before spreading them open with his fingers. Slowly, he pressed the tips of his thumbs against Hinata's entrance, rubbing the edges of the wet, pink hole, before slipping them inside to hold him open. Hinata jerked, his whole body shuddering. When Tobio leaned in, laving his tongue over his entrance in long, slow strokes, Hinata mewled helplessly, hands twisting in the sheets.

"Tobio," he begged, "Tobio, _in me,_ put your tongue—"

Tobio pulled his hands away and moved them to Hinata's legs, gripping _hard,_ squeezing his thighs as he pressed his mouth to Hinata's entrance and plunged his tongue as deep as it would go, sucking at Hinata, lapping him up thirstily. Hinata shoved his hips back, sobbing out, a long, repeated string of wanton pleasure, every cry louder and higher and longer than the last.

Tobio knew he could make him come like this—multiple times if he wanted. He could wring the Lamb out like a cloth, soaked in his own slick and sweat, long before he ever stuffed Hinata with his cock, biting down hard on his Mark as he fucked the Lamb through another orgasm, or two, watched him break, a tiny ragdoll mess in Tobio's arms even as he kept pleading, kept wanting more.

Tonight, Tobio was going to pull him apart the first time, fuck him raw, leave him senseless.

He dragged his tongue in a long, slow circle, all the way around Hinata's rim, before pulling away, wiping his mouth. Slow, prowling, he planted his hands on either side of Hinata's body, crawling over him, mouth dragging up his spine until he was high enough to whisper in Hinata's ear.

"Do you want me to open you more?"

Hinata shook his head, once. Tobio smiled, all teeth, bit his ear lightly.

"Do you know why I'm quiet, when I fuck you?" he asked.

"N-no…" Hinata whispered.

"Because," Tobio said, as he pressed his cock to Hinata's entrance. He was so hard he didn't need to guide himself, stayed braced with his hands on either side of Hinata as he teased him with the tip. "You're going to tell everybody yourself, how good I am to you."

Hinata nodded, another tiny sob escaping him. Then he choked, gasping, as Tobio entered him, pressed his cock inside him, big and thick and hot.

"Howl for your Wolf, little one," he breathed in Hinata's ear.

And Hinata obeyed him, so, so well.

He moaned as Tobio filled him, mercilessly, pounding his tiny body down into the sheets. Tobio let his hands play, let them roam over the naked, flushed form below him, reveling in the feeling, of taking the Lamb from behind, the wet meeting of their skin, his hips slamming and grinding against Hinata's ass, watching it redden from the force of Tobio fucking into him. Hinata always took him so good like this, like a soft, mindless animal, desperate to feel him, to be _ruined_ by him.

"H-harder—" Hinata keened.

 _"Louder,"_ Tobio snarled, and his Lamb tried to heed him, but couldn't, not lying facedown, drooling against the silken sheets.

Tobio leaned back on his heels and heaved Hinata up with him in one easy motion, one arm across his chest, and the other under his knees, pulling Hinata's legs into the air to dangle over his arm, the Lamb's back pressed warm to his chest. Tobio dropped him back down onto his cock, rolling his hips at the same time, and Hinata's back bowed, arching as his mouth fell open in pleasure.

"Oh," he said, head fallen back on Tobio's shoulder, knees held up nearly to his chest, as Tobio pushed his cock up deep inside him, sunk to the hilt. "Oh, I can—take you so _deep_ like this—"

"Mmm," Tobio agreed, humming low in his ear. "Do you like it?"

 _"Yes,"_ Hinata moaned. "More, Tobio, more—"

Tobio picked him up in his arms before letting him sink back down, rocking into him. Hinata couldn't move, held against him like this, could only let Tobio control exactly how he fucked him, how his cock slid into him, arm anchored tight across Hinata's chest as he bounced him hard in his lap. He knew exactly how to give Hinata what he wanted.

For how small he was, Hinata could produce a lot of sound. He threw his head back, eyes shut, crying out high and long, a beautiful sound that dragged Tobio closer and closer to the edge. The Wolf in him wanted to howl with it, but he buried his face into Hinata's hair instead.

"Who do I belong to?" he gasped into Hinata's ear.

"Me," Hinata moaned. "Me, always me—no matter where we are, no matter what people call me—"

"No matter," Tobio agreed. He pulled Hinata tightly against him, closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he circled his hips, cock grinding deep. "And no matter where we are, no matter what they call you—" He dropped his head back, trailed his lips over Hinata's neck and shoulder, until he spoke against the raised scar Hinata bore for him. "Who do you belong to?"

As soon as he touched him there, Hinata's entire body shuddered. Tobio held him tight, raised one of Hinata's small hands to his mouth and kissed his fingers, and Hinata clenched tight around his cock.

"You—" he sobbed. "Yes, yes—you, Tobio, _always—"_

"To me," Tobio murmured, and Hinata cried out, sweet and clear, cum splattering over his chest and stomach.

Tobio closed his teeth over the Mark on Hinata's shoulder and Hinata writhed on his cock—but Tobio was quiet when he finished, aside from whispers of Hinata's given name, breathed against his skin. He gave himself over to Hinata in a hot, dizzying rush, spilling long and warm into him, hips bumping against the Lamb's sweat soaked skin, choked out, "Shouyou... _Shouyou._ "

Hinata's head started to loll right away, and Tobio quickly lowered his legs back to the bed before cradling him close, brushing his damp bangs off his forehead and resting Hinata's head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hinata nodded, movements loose and dazed. "Yes…"

Tobio slowly maneuvered them onto their sides, where he could pull out of Hinata. Even trying to be gentle, it still made Hinata hiss, oversensitive.

"Sorry," Tobio said. "You kind of… well, actually, you literally begged me for this…"

"I know," Hinata said. "And I liked it. I wanted it."

Tobio kissed his shoulder. "Have you been worrying about me? This whole time?"

Hinata was quiet in his arms.

"I'm not—" Tobio started to say.

"I didn't want you to hate it here," Hinata said, shoulders shrinking down. "I know this all seems like too much for you, I know it does. Some huge castle with hundreds of people around, and all these ceremonies—I know you like being alone, I—"

"I already told you," Tobio said. "I like being with you _more."_

Hinata rolled over to look at him. "It's… not overwhelming?"

Tobio snorted. "It's overwhelming as hell. I don't even know what silverware to use most of the time."

Hinata buried his face in his chest, and Tobio combed his fingers through his hair.

"Want to know something else that overwhelms me?" he asked. Hinata mumbled something indistinguishable, that Tobio decided to take for a yes. He kissed the top of the Lamb's head. "You," he said.

Hinata raised his eyes to look at him. "I do? I'm not trying—"

"I know you're not," Tobio said. "But you have since the day we met. You're loud and stupid and I never get a moment's peace." Hinata was staring at him, beginning to look quite panicked. Tobio tucked his chin down so he could press their foreheads together. "And now, sometimes, all I have to do is look at you and…" He shrugged. "I love you so much I can't think. I get overwhelmed."

Hinata squeezed his lips together to keep them from trembling, but it was no use. He tossed his arm around Tobio's neck in a poorly positioned hug. "Stupid," he grumbled. "You're so mean."

"Out of _love._ "

"Shut up."

Tobio rubbed his back absentmindedly, thinking. Everything he was saying was true, but he had to make sure Hinata understood. "Hinata… wherever you choose to go… to live, and whatever you do there, I'll always be with you."

"Forever," Hinata said, sounding very sniffly.

"No, temporarily—of course forever, idiot," Tobio said. "That's what 'always' means, isn't it?"

Hinata pulled back to look at him, reproachful at the insult, before a smile spread over his face. "Yeah," he said, scrubbing at his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"If you'll have me, that is," Tobio joked, pulling him down to kiss him.

"Now who's the idiot?" Hinata asked, giggling against his lips. "I've always had you."

This was very true, Tobio thought. Hinata had him now—and he always would.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a graphic](http://esselley.tumblr.com/post/153396648399/the-castle-doors-were-thrown-open-wide-for-hinata) for some of the places Hinata and Tobio visit on their castle tour :)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to [Ellessey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey/works) and RC for reading over this in tiny, agonizing bits and pieces ^_^; I started writing this months ago, at Ellie's house <333 and it is finally finished.
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
